1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an activity wipe dispenser and multi-pack arrangement for use during a variety of different activities; and, more particularly, to an activity wipe dispenser adapted for attachment to different articles and for storage of used wipes as well as to a multi-pack arrangement comprising a plurality of activity wipe dispensers each having different and complementary active components particularly useful in connection with different aspects of a specific activity.
2. Background of the Invention
Pre-moistened sheets, towelettes, or wet wipes, such as for cleaning hands and the like, are made from a porous sheet moistened with suitable wiping solutions which can include functional ingredients. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,524 to Yoh discloses such functional ingredients to include: sun screen, insect repellent, lubricating shaving lotion, as well as cleaning and waxing solutions for furniture. Thus, wet wipes can be used to clean surfaces, apply topical lotions and clean adult and baby skin to name a few uses. They are used during a variety of activities, particularly when access to washroom facilities or other facilities are not available, such as, for example, while traveling in an automobile; while engaged in sports activities (e.g. tennis, golf, baseball, etc.); or while participating in camping, hiking, picnicking and related activities.
However, typically, each different type of wet wipe is sold individually in dispenser which is not particularly adapted for use during the noted variety of different activities.
Dispensers for wet wipes typically comprise one of two general types of packaging. The first type packaging dispenses individual sheets from a stack of sheets and the other type of packaging dispenses sheets from a continuous roll of sheets having perforations which separate the individual wet wipes. Containers associated with the continuous roll type configuration, typically comprise a hollow, plastic cylinder dispenser. Such containers are commonly semi-rigid and manufactured from materials such as polyethylene and/or polypropylene. The container usually has a lid or cover that is attached by a hinge or is mated with the container by a threaded connection. It is also known to include a dispensing port which allows for the removal of a wipe without requiring complete removal of the lid. Typically the dispensing port is designed to create tension in the wipe as it is withdrawn so that the wipe separates from the roll at the perforations as it is pulled through the port. However, known packaging arrangements for wet wipes do not include an arrangement for storing used wet wipes, which is problematic when there are no disposal facilities close by.
In addition to the foregoing, it is known to provide a harness for hitching a wet wipe dispenser onto a toilet tissue roll holder, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,095 to Phillips, or to provide a special dispensing system for wet wipes that includes a handle for carrying the dispenser. However, typically wet wipe dispensers are not equipped to be attached to disparate articles, such a golf bag or tackle box, which would make it much easier to use the wet wipes during extracurricular activities such as at sports events or while engaging in sport related activities such as golf, tennis, boating camping, fishing or the like.